<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>сумятица by bbaby_bat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069192">сумятица</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaby_bat/pseuds/bbaby_bat'>bbaby_bat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaby_bat/pseuds/bbaby_bat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>хинате сейчас совсем не до смеха. хината не понимает, как так вышло — ее же никогда не влекло ни к кому, никогда так не тянуло.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>сумятица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>у хинаты нет проблем.</p>
<p>у хинаты все мысли о том, как бы пас забить да мяч принять — и так день за днем. она ведь должна быть лучшей. зачем это все, если она — не такая?</p>
<p>у хинаты нет про...</p>
<p>хинате мяч прилетает точно в лицо. она даже не вскрикивает, стоит, пялясь в одну точку, трет бессознательно лицо тонкими пальцами. след от удара — красный-красный — скрывает такой же красный румянец. бокуто, которая и запустила в нее мячом, охает обеспокоенно, подбегает, крутится вокруг нее, спрашивает, жива ли?</p>
<p>— я в порядке, бокуто-сан! — хината, согретая теплом ее участия, широко улыбается — светится изнутри, через глаза, и боли совсем не чувствует. разве что ноги ее — вдруг — держать совсем перестают. мия, оказывается, стоит рядом с бокуто. кладет хинате руку участливо на плечо, смотрит внимательно — без привычной усмешки на губах.</p>
<p>взгляд хинаты падает на ее крепкие ноги, на колени без наколенников, случайно цепляется за кромку шорт.</p>
<p>хината сама падает. лицо, успевшее принять нормальный вид, вспыхивает снова. она отсупает на шаг, ускользая от прикосновения, машет руками в воздухе, с запинками повторяя “я в порядке, спасибо, я в порядке, я-”</p>
<p><i>сядь мне на лицо</i> — всплывает в мыслях так, так некстати, когда она снова смотрит на мию — взгляд у мии непонимающий, брови, как обычно, немного приподняты. она говорит:</p>
<p>— ничего так тебя приложило. <i>бокуто-сан</i> — тянет насмешливо, коверкая хинату, — ты бы с ней аккуратнее.</p>
<p>бокуто рядом распахивает глаза удивленно и кривит губы, поворачиваясь к мие.</p>
<p>— я не хотела! не стану же я специально бить своих учениц! и вообще, все было нормально, пока ты не пришла.</p>
<p>— может вы прекратите и продолжите тренировку, — от нависшей над ними сакусы мия и бокуто дергаются. она стоит, скрестив руки на груди, смотрит на них так, как может только она — со смесью презрения и невыразимых страданий. ее взглядом можно прибивать к полу, поэтому хината, мия и бокуто, как трое послушных псов, возвращаются к тренировке.</p>
<p>которая идет, к слову, из рук вон плохо. в глазах хинаты, конечно. ее уровня хватает, чтобы на автомате отрабатывать подачи и приемы — и сейчас она мысленно снова благодарит себя из прошлого, которая все эти годы <i>так сильно</i> старалась, чтобы сейчас быть здесь, в этой команде, с этими людьми.</p>
<p>... с мией, которая все еще не сводит с нее глаз, от чего сердце заходится, мысли путаются и хочется прямо тут упасть замертво и не вставать, потому что кажется — ещё секунда, и она сгорит в пламени собственных мыслей. ужасно, ужасно, ужасно тяжело. голова, которая обычно такая приятно пустая и звонкая, сейчас полнится мыслями, от которых хинате становится неуютно, стыдно и... от которых она заводится так, что хочется выть.</p>
<p>хинате сейчас совсем не до смеха. хината не понимает, как так вышло — ее же никогда не влекло ни к кому, никогда так не тянуло. почему же сейчас ей хватает одного взгляда на мию, чтобы тело опалило жаром, а внизу живота начало жечь возбуждением? от этого ведь так неловко.</p>
<p>по ее виску стекает капля пота, короткие рыжие волосы липнут ко лбу — она прыгает, отталкивается от пола ногами со всей силы, чтобы нырнуть в привычные ощущения, которые сейчас, как ледяной душ — нужны. очень, очень нужны. мяч под рукой чувствуется идеально, в пол впечатывается с такой силой, что не улыбнуться довольно хината не может.</p>
<p>— отличный удар!</p>
<p>... пока не вспоминает, <i>кто</i> отдает ей пас. и снова падает. физически — приземляясь на ноги, морально — потому что это иступленное и умоляющее <i>сядь мне на лицо</i> так никуда и не делось.</p>
<p>мия подходит ближе дать ей пять. хлопает ладонью — больше и шире, чем у хинаты — и, ох, черт, наклоняется ниже, к самому ее уху.</p>
<p>— будешь смотреть на меня так и дальше, кожу прожжешь, — говорит она шутливо и выпрямляется, а в глазах даже намека на смех нет. а в глазах — что-то такое же темное, густое, жаждущее, как у хинаты внутри. у хинаты пересыхает в горле, тянет где-то пониже — и <i>еще</i> ниже. мия отходит, как ни в чем не бывало, улыбается самодовольно, высовывает кончик языка, задумавшись.</p>
<p>хината говорит себе:</p>
<p>хватит пялиться.</p>
<p>и пялится.</p>
<p>да как на нее — такую — не пялиться? хината не знает. хината отчаянно виснет на том, как задирается ткань футболки при прыжке, чуть оголяя подтянутый живот, как напрягаются мышцы на ногах — сухие, четко очерченные.</p>
<p>хината сглатывает. дышать ей становится совсем нечем.</p>
<p>когда тренировка заканчивается, хината волочит свое тело — того еще предателя — в душевую. думая, что хоть там она переведет дух, она забывает одну маленькую вещь...</p>
<p>и сталкивается с мией.</p>
<p>— ну, что я говорила. я все в пятнах из-за тебя, — мия игриво подмигивает, тянет к ней руку, чтобы погладить по волосам, но хината не дается. хината себе-то не дается: сходит с ума, видимо, с концами. как не сойти, когда мия... рядом... в одном полотенце.</p>
<p>наброшенном на плечи.</p>
<p>хината честно смотрит в потолок. это до одури странно, должно быть, они друг друга голыми видели столько раз, что стеняться даже смешно, но одно дело, когда тебе все равно, а другое — когда девушка рядом с тобой кружит твою голову одним своим существованием. ей даже не хочется проверять, есть ли на коже мии какие-то пятна — и так понятно, что нет, но, черт, почему она вообще об этом думает?</p>
<p>хината не выдерживает. из горла невольно вырывается полувсхлип от сдерживаемых эмоций, когда она опускает голову и смотрит на мию. </p>
<p>— мия-сан, — начинает она серьезно, а потом спустя каких-то несколько секунд, скатывается до безнадежного, скомканного “ты же не будешь меня ненавидеть, правда?”, сказанного в собственные ладони. </p>
<p>мия рядом теряет связь с реальностью. </p>
<p>— чего-чего? почему я должна тебя ненавидеть? </p>
<p>хината решается. за последнее время это, пожалуй, самое сложное из того, на что она решается. горячая голова обычно принимает все без ее участия, поэтому в девяносто процентов из ста хината действует необдуманно. а сейчас она, ну, просто умрет на месте от того, как сильно хочет свою сокомандницу? </p>
<p>хината выпаливает, и щеки ее горят румянцем:</p>
<p>— ты мне нравишься!</p>
<p>все, на этом ей пора отчаливать. хината собирается ускользнуть, пока есть возможность — не зря же она ниндзя — но чужая рука на плече ее останавливает. </p>
<p>первое, что она замечает — довольную, удивленную, радостную, а самое главное, искреннюю улыбку мии. ее рука ласково скользит от плеча хинаты до ее локтя, пальцы стирают капельку воды. </p>
<p>— так ты поэтому вела себя так? </p>
<p>хината все еще предпринимает попытки убежать. </p>
<p>— извини! я правда не хотела! </p>
<p>— эй, за что ты извиняешься? — мия хмыкает, тянет ее к себе ближе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. а потом, без слов, наклоняется и целует — уверенно, нежно, мягко. хината от шока забывает ответить, вздрагивает и едва не падает — колени совсем не держат. </p>
<p>— я думала, ты так и не признаешься. </p>
<p>хината немного приходит в себя и непонимающе смотрит на нее — непонимающе и пьяно. </p>
<p>— а? </p>
<p>— ну, твои голодные взгляды как-то иначе понять сложно, — она смеется. — как ты еще до конца тренировки вытерпела. </p>
<p>— я... </p>
<p>— ну вы даете! — врывается бокуто, перебивая хинату, и подлетает к ним — она так взбудоражена, что прыгает прямо по мокрому полу. — когда свадьба? </p>
<p>— бо-чан, — фыркает беззлобно мия. — ты не могла подождать пару минут? </p>
<p>— потом наверстаете, — отмахивается бокуто. — я все ждала, когда ты скажешь, — она ласково треплет хинату по мокрым волосам. </p>
<p>хината выпадает еще сильнее, чем после поцелуя.</p>
<p>вообще, ситуация, конечно, до жути романтичная — мокрый пол, пар, ее возлюбленная рядом, голая, она сама, бокуто... </p>
<p>— чего? об этом все знали, что ли? </p>
<p>бокуто чешет затылок и неловко смеется. </p>
<p>— ну... хех. </p>
<p>— они делали ставки, — с пугающим выражением лица отвечает за нее мия. </p>
<p>— и благодаря хинате я выиграла у сакусы! </p>
<p>— о? оми тоже спорила? </p>
<p>хината тоже удивляется: насколько все серьезно, если даже сакуса-сан... </p>
<p>— закончили? тогда вымейтайтесь, — весело говорит кто-то. это оказывается капитан, поэтому все послушно выметаются. </p>
<p>в ночь того же дня самая счастливая хината несколько раз кончает и, абсолютно опустошенная, долго и лениво целуется с мией — девушкой, которая так отчаянно сводит ее с ума</p>
<p>и сводить не перестанет, кажется, уже никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>